Bleach:Shadow Rider
by Bleachy101
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo was a normal student at Karakura High. But all that changed when the new transfer student appeared. Just what was she? Why does she keep talking about these things called shadow riders? Why does she think he has something to do with them?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hey there, Bleachy101 here. This is my first story so go easy on me - no flames please!

**Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo was a normal student at Karakura High. But all that changed when the new transfer student appeared. Just what was she? Why does she keep talking about these things called shadow riders? And why does she think that he has something to do with them. As Ichigo discovers more, the shadows are gaining power. They want to get revenge for what the shadow riders did to them 10,000 years ago. And they will destroy everything in their path…**

**The thoughts are in **_italic._

**On with the story!**

The storm had come unexpectedly. Against all odds it had consumed the whole of Japan in just a week. It was the biggest storm that had ever hit the little island. It was like a plague, spreading from city to city so quickly until it covered everything. Sitting there in the window seat of his classroom, Ichigo wondered if the day could get any more depressing.

Kurosaki Ichigo was in his senior year at Karakura High. He looked at the blackboard. It had an array of complicated equations that he wouldn't have been able to solve even if he tried. He heard his maths teacher, Mr Nagasawa, ask for someone to come up and solve the equations on the board.

"Boring"

Ichigo turned his attention back to the window. The desks were arranged in rows of 5 with 5 rows. He had the window seat in the last row so it was easy to pass the time looking at the outside. Although, there wasn't much to look at today. It was as if the whole world had just been consumed by the storm. Dark clouds covered the sky, blocking any sunlight that tried to make its way to the ground. Lightning struck repeatedly, narrowly missing buildings and sometimes, _people._ The wind was also strong; if you didn't get hit by lightning there was a sure chance that you would be blown into the next continent. And if you _were_ on of the unlucky people to get hit by lightning, then you'd probably be dead.

But the rain. The rain was the worst part. Ichigo hated the rain; he had hated it ever since his-

"Kurosaki."

Ichigo was jolted out of his daydream. Mr Nagasawa was looking at him expectedly.

"_Oh right, he must want me to solve the stupid equation."_

Ichigo slowly rose from his seat, and made his way to the front of the classroom, he could feel the eyes of everyone in the class on the back. Like needles digging into his spine. Once he got to the board, Mr Nagasawa pointed to an easy equation in the top right hand corner. Quickly he solved the equation and went back to his seat.

He sat back down and Mr Nagasawa started writing another equation on the board, this time it was a complicated one. Ichigo sighed; he had been lucky that he had gotten the easy one.

"Asano," he called.

Ichigo watched as Keigo nervously got out of his seat, it was obvious that he hadn't been paying attention. He had probably been gazing at girls like the pervert that he was. As Keigo made his way to the blackboard, Ichigo knew that he wasn't going to get lucky. The equation on wall was _way_ to complicated for someone like Keigo to solve. Slowly Keigo took the chalk from Mr Nagasawa's outstretched hand. Ichigo could see Keigo thinking, but this question was out of his league, just like everything else in his life.

It was then that the bell rang, a sharp sound that cut through the school like a knife. Keigo sighed with relief and quickly gave the chalk back to the teacher. Everyone was in a rush for lunch, there were people filling the corridors now. Everyone was excited to get out of class. Ichigo noticed that most of them were headed to the cafeteria.

"_It's going to be busy in the cafeteria, I guess I'll eat on the roof then."_

The roof had been Ichigo's secret hiding place for 3 years now. Ever since he had come to Karakura High, Ichigo had hated the noise of the cafeteria. One day, while trying to get away from Keigo, who had been rambling on about some porn movie he had seen the night before. Ichigo had found a flight of stairs leading up here. The door was never locked so it was easy to get in and out without anyone noticing. The roof was the place in which Ichigo could relax, a place to let all the troubles of the day float away harmlessly.

Ichigo watched a group of girls as they ate their lunch. He recognized two of them. Arisawa Tatsuki and Inoue Orihime. Tatsuki had been his best friend for as long as he could remember. Not to mention she could kick your ass. They had met when he used to go to the dojo, back when they were kids. Tatsuki would beat him every time. He had met Inoue through Tatsuki. She had introduced them on the first day of high school. Inoue wasn't a bad friend; she could just be a little freaky sometimes. And her food was AWFULL. He had tasted it once. He couldn't feel his tongue for a week after that.

Ichigo sat down to eat his lunch, a sandwich, a packet of crisps, yoghurt and a banana.

" _Fuck.I have a history test after lunch." _

He had completely forgotten about the test. Quickly he got out his history book and started revising. He heard Keigo scream in the distance, probably getting beaten up by Tatsuki for hitting on Inoue. Ichigo smirked.

All to soon the bell rang again, signalling the end of lunch. Ichigo had crammed as much into his brain as he could in the hour that he had.

Everyone was already there.

"Yo, Ichigo!"

Ichigo looked over and saw Keigo walking over towards him. He could see a bruise on the pervert's cheek. He had been right about the beating Tatsuki had given him.

"Hey man," said Keigo as he sat down on the empty seat beside Ichigo. No one sat there. "Dude, where were you at lunch?"

"I was revising for the history test, unlike you."

"Hey! Forgive me for having an interest in girls!"

"Whatever."

"So anyway, do you now who you're going with to the Senior Prom?"

Ichigo groaned. The Senior Prom, that was the thing he had been dreading for the last two weeks. They all had to go, it was one of the rules at Karakura High, if they didn't go they had to repeat senior year. Ichigo thought that it was the stupidest rule he had ever heard but rules were rules. Keigo noticed the pained expression on Ichigo's face.

"Oh man, don't tell me that you haven't got a date yet!"

Ichigo sighed in defeat, there was no point in hiding it now.

"Oh come on! The prom's only a week away!"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, he had never thought that Keigo could do anything other than drool over girls and then get his ass kicked by them. Let alone count.

"I know, I just forgot. I've been busy with homework and stuff."

Keigo stared at him disbelievingly, as if he'd just grown three extra heads.

"HOMEWORK! Ichigo, we haven't had any homework since last week! Admit it you don't want to go because you can't find a date!"

"_Stupid Keigo, why can't he be smart at something else, something other than being a pervert?"_

Seeing the defeated look on Ichigo's face Keigo smirked triumphantly.

"I knew it! Ichigo, do you want to be a virgin for ever?"

A vein popped in Ichigo's head.

"_The only one who's going to be a virgin forever is you, you fucking perv!"_

"Or maybe… maybe you're GAY!"

Ok, that was the last straw.

"KEIGO! Shut the fuck up and go to your fucking seat!"

All the colour drained from Keigo's face, quickly he made his way back to his seat beside Tatsuki. Tatsuki glared at him.

Ichigo slumped back in his seat, letting his anger subside. He heard footsteps and knew that the teacher had arrived. The door opened and in came a stocky man, with thick brown hair and kind brown eyes. Mr Kyoyama.

"Good news class!" he declared, "The test is off."

Screams erupted from the class, Keigo was so glad he looked as if he was going to wet himself. Which he probably was, history wasn't his best subject.

"The reason for this is because we have a new student…"

Rukia was tense, not only because it was her first _ever _day of high school. But because this was also her first mission.

"_I can't let Nii-sama down, I have to prove it to my self, and the other nobles, that I can be just as good as him."_

But even though Rukia could feel a slight nervousness in the pit of her stomach. Then adrenaline rushed into her as she saw the door handle turn. Signalling the fact that she had to go I and introduce herself to the whole class.

The classroom itself was just like any classroom Rukia had seen in the mangas she had read. Painted white, Posters and maps of old Britain hung on the walls. There were rows of chairs, bolted to the floor, a desk-made of cheap wood- for the teacher and a board. Not to mention the thirty or so pupils staring at her.

Rukia noticed that a few boys were drooling, the girls giving her looks of jealousy. There was a boy sitting in the back row, next to a girl with short black hair that was spiked up. He looked as if he had just seen heaven and was drooling buckets.

But there was one guy that caught her eye, a boy in the back row. He had shocking orange hair (which Rukia was sure he had died) and was the only one not looking at her. Instead he was looking outside the window, wrapped up in his own thoughts.

"_Wow, what an intimidating bunch. Ok relax Rukia. You are a Kuchiki, sister of Byakuya Kuchiki in fact. You can't muck this up. This is what you've been training for."_

But Rukia knew her futile attempts to calm herself were useless. Taking a deep breath; she started on the line that she had rehearsed for the last six months.

"Good Afternoon, my name is Rukia Kuchiki. I have just moved here from Tokyo because my brother got a new job. I hope to make lots of friends and I am sure that I will enjoy my time here in Karakura."

"Very good, you can choose where you want to sit." Said the teacher. She had already forgotten his name.

"_Great going Rukia, you already forgot the name!"_

Rukia nodded. She made her way to the last row and sat down beside the guy with the orange hair. He looked at her, and Rukia came face to face with one of the most beautiful pair of eyes she had ever seen. His eyes were amber, with a burning intensity deep inside them.

In that instant, that one instant. Fate brought them together. Two people, two personalities, one destiny.

**Ok so that's the chapter. I was wondering if it was too short, it hate first chapters they're always so boring to write. But I'll be updating weekly. Remember NO FLAMES!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Ok here's the second Chapter. **

Ichigo was in shock. His mind hadn't registered what had just happened, was just girl an idiot? She had just sat beside him._ No one_ _ever_ sat beside him,_ EVER._

The girl was tiny, no more than, about, 4' 9". Her jet-black hair, which fell down to her shoulders in thick locks, contrasted with her pale skin. A persistent bang made it's way down her face. But her eyes, her eyes were the most intriguing part. A deep Amethyst colour. They mesmerised him.

"Ok class, I'm going to go get some paper, BEHAVE. That goes for you to Keigo." Mr Kyoyama said. He walked out the door. Leaving the class to themselves.

Ichigo averted his eyes back to the window.

"Hi, my name is Kuchiki Rukia."

Ichigo cringed at the fake sweetness of the voice. It sounded angelic, yet deadly at the same time.

"I hope that we can be friends," she continued.

"_Is this girl for real?"_

Ichigo stayed silent, still gazing out the window. Maybe if he kept quiet she would go away.

Rukia couldn't believe this guy. What the hell was wrong with him? Was he deaf?

"_Alright, calm down."_

She held out a hand. He looked at it for about a second then laughed. It wasn't a normal laugh, he was mocking her.

"What the hell is wrong with you, can't you see I'm trying to be friends?" she hissed.

Ichigo glanced towards her; her sweet voice had disappeared and was now filled with venom.

"Whatever midget."

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain on the side of his leg.

"Ow!"

The damn midget just _kicked him_.

"What the fuck!" he yelled, causing everyone to pause and stare at him, most had confused looks on their faces but some of them were scared.

Rukia smirked.

"_That's what you get for calling me midget, carrot top!"_

"Oh no! Are you alright?" gasped Rukia, the fake tone was back in her voice. She heard him mutter under his breath and smirked triumphantly.

"Alright class, I'm back. Settle down." Said the teacher as he came back with a fresh stack of papers.

It was the last lesson of the day and Rukia couldn't wait to get out of class. She never realised that school could be so _boring._

"_I'm so glad that Nii-sama decided to __home school me. School sucks."_

Twenty minutes later the bell rang, signalling the end of school. Hundreds of students poured out of the front door. Screaming and shouting about the fact that there were only 2 weeks of school left. Others were talking about how they were going to spend the summer holidays.

Rukia struggled to get out of the door. School had been hard work. But she had made lots of friends.

"Hey Rukia-chan!"

Rukia looked over to the source of the voice, it was Inoue, the girl from her class.

"Oh, hi Inoue," she replied.

"Hey Rukia, you wanna come over to my house tonight. I've invited Tatsuki-chan over as well."

"Oh, I would love to but I have to get home and unpack my things."

It was true, her brother had already unpacked but she had been to busy to unpack. He had told her to come straight home and unpack.

"Oh that's alright, maybe you can come over some other time." said Inoue.

Rukia waved goodbye and started walking towards her house.

"Hey Ichigo!"

Ichigo glanced over to see Keigo coming over to him.

"Fuck off," he snapped.

"Come on don't be mean! So, what happened to you in class today?" he asked.

A vein popped in Ichigo's head. He had tried forgetting about that stupid midget who kicked him.

"Nothing!" he snapped.

"Really? You sounded like you were in real pain."

"It was nothing, seriously. I was just… umm… I got a cramp, yeah that's it I got a cramp for sitting there to long."

Keigo looked at him for a second, but then understanding dawned on him.

"Oh ok. So decided who your date is for the senior prom yet?"

Ichigo sighed; they were back to that again.

"Keigo how many times have I told you that I don't need you to help me find a date."

"Oh come on, don't say that. I mean _everyone's _got a date by now."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"_No way Keigo could have gotten a date."_

"Yeah everyone except you," Ichigo said.

"I'm going with Inoue!" exclaimed Keigo.

"Yeah, in your dreams," replied Ichigo.

"She just doesn't know it yet."

"Right…"

"Any way bye Ichigo."

And with that said, Keigo took the next right towards his house. Leaving Ichigo alone once again, or so he thought.

"Oh it's _you."_

Ichigo turned to find the short, black haired girl walking behind him. Once again, her sweet voice had disappeared.

"What are you stalking me or something?" asked Ichigo, he hadn't expected to her into her again.

"Ok, 1: I don't stalk, 2: No one would ever stalk someone as rude as you."

Her voice was filled with anger.

"Rude? What the hell you're the one that's following me!"

"I'm not following you carrot top, I'm going _home!_"

"Psh, whatever. Stupid midget."

Once again Ichigo felt a sharp pain in his leg.

"F...Fu…Fuck you midget."

This time, it was a punch in the gut. Ichigo doubled over, as he was knocked breathless. He struggled to get air into his lungs.

"My names not midget, its Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia.

"Well then…" said Ichigo, as he stood up from his previous position on the ground. "Mine's Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Pleased to meet you," she said, her voice back to the high pitched one she used at school.

"What the hell is it with you and that voice of yours?" he asked.

He saw her smirk,

"Fine, whatever. I don't need to use that voice outside of school anyway."

With that said she quickly walked away.

"W…wait." Said Ichigo, as he scurried after her.

"Look who's the stalker now."

"Shut up, there's something that's been bugging me all day," he saw her raise a delicate eyebrow. "Why did you move here at _the end of the year?_ I mean, what's the point?"

Rukia knew that this question was coming, she took a deep breath and said out loud the lines that she had been taught to say.

"It wasn't my decision, my brother runs a big company. He needed to come here to check how some of the smaller offices were doing. He doesn't trust me enough to look after myself so I had to come here to."

She hoped that he would accept the lie, after all. She couldn't tell him why she was really here. Not unless he was the one she was looking for.

"Wow, you must be gutted, leaving all your friends behind."

"It's ok, my brother says it's only temporary anyway."

Why was she telling him this? She wasn't supposed to get to friendly with anyone. But there was something different about Ichigo, something that _made_ her want to talk to him.

"Oh, ok…"

"_Is it just me or does he seem disappointed? No, he doesn't even know me."_

"Whatever, this is my house." He said, pointing to a house on the right. "So umm… bye…Rukia."

"Yeah, bye strawberry."

"Why you little…"

Rukia smirked in triumph and quickly made her way towards her own house.

As she opened the door to her house she heard footsteps coming down the staircase.

"_Looks like Nii-sama's home."_

She saw her brother make his way down the staircase. He was wearing an expensive looking suit that fit him perfectly. His hair was still long, and the same colour as hers. His face showed nothing, but Rukia knew that he was glad she had made it through her first day without anything going wrong.

"Good afternoon Rukia," His voice was flat, cold, and emotionless. "Have you found the one yet?"

"No, but I have some suspects."

Rukia reached into her bag and took out photos of 6 students from Karakura High: Ichigo, Tatsuki, Orihime, Chad, Keigo and Ishida.

"These are the pupils who have traces of reiatsu."

Byakuya nodded.

"Have you spoken to all of these students, Rukia?"

"I have spoken to all of them except this one."

She pointed to the picture of Ishida.

"His name is Uryuu Ishida, he has the highest reiatsu out of all of them."

"You don't suppose that it's because of him that the others have traces of reiatsu?"

"No, he does not talk to the other five so it is unlikely that it was him that transferred some of his reiatsu to the others. But I have a feeling that he knows about us."

"Impossible, how could a mere human know about us? Unless… Rukia, have you heard about The Quincy?"

"Yes Nii-sama."

"How much do you know?"

"I have heard that The Quincy used to be shadow riders.

Byakuya nodded.

"Go on."

"Well, one day a shadow rider betrayed us by helping the shadows. There were a lot of people that joined him and they called themselves The Quincy's and they waged a war with us. But the shadows were not foolish enough to risk their own lives so they sent out the Quincy instead. We won the war easily and the Quincy's were sent into exile."

"Yes, they were foolish. Do you know the difference between a Shadow Rider's powers and a Quincy's?"

"No Nii-sama."

"I see, that is disappointing, I expected you to know more. The main, and possibly only difference is that we use different weapons. When they betrayed us, The Quincy changed the form of their weapons; instead of a Zanpaktou they use a Bow and Arrows that are made up of reiatsu. Do you undrstand?"

"Yes Nii-sama, but why are you telling me this?"

"Think Rukia."

Rukia looked down at the picture of Ishida. He was wearing the school uniform, but there was something different, something she had missed. And then she saw it; on his wrist was a bracelet. But not just any bracelet, this one had a cross on it. The cross was blue with intricate patterns down the side. The sign of The Quincy.

"Ishida's a Quincy? But I thought that they were all extinct."

"Apparently there is one left, but he does not pose a threat to us. It is possible that he doesn't know the extent of his powers."

"Yes Nii-sama."

Byakuya glanced at the clock, it read 7:30.

"Now go to your room, you have some unpacking to do."

Rukia sighed in defeat; she had hoped that he had forgotten. But he was Kuchiki Byakuya; he'd rather die than forget something.

"Rukia?"

Byakuya was looking at her, Rukia knew that he was waiting for her to go upstairs.

"Yes Nii-sama."

And with that she made her way upstairs to her room.

**Okay so that's the second chapter. REVIEW PEOPLE! Could you guys review please, it gives me motivation! It's not that hard, it can even be on word long for all I care. All I want to know is that **_**somebody's**_** enjoying my story!**

**Yeah I know there was a lot of dialect in this chapter but I had to explain everything.**

**I couldn't come up with a different name foe The Quincy's so I just left it.**

**REVIEW! NO FLAMES!**


End file.
